Time
Time is the third episode of Stargate: Enterprise Season One. Plot While on a return trip to the Milky Way Galaxy the Enterprise encountered a temporal rift that pulls the Enterprise, into it and transports the ship and crew into the year 2267. And they came across the USS Valiant under the command of Captain Jack Bishop. Can the two Captains work together or will the Enterprise be trapped forever? Script Chapters Teaser EXT-SPACE The Enterprise is seen traveling through hyperspace. INT-CORRIDOR Taylor is walking through the corridor when Doctor Tyson walks up to her. SAMPSON-CARLSON Colonel there's an interstellar nebula, about two point five light-years along our present course. TAYLOR (To Tyson-Carlson) And you wanna study it? Tyson-Carlson Yes. TAYLOR Well this is the Enterprise's first time in Pegasus, (beat) alright Doctor we'll go. EXT-SPACE The Hyperspace window opens and the Enterprise emerges from it. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE CARLSON (Helm Officer) Approaching the Stellar Nursery. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR First exploration of the Pegasus Galaxy. Martin activates his ear wig. MARTIN (into earwig) This is Major Martin to science department (beat) submit scans to Doctor Sampson. Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND Colonel there's an energy signature bearing two-one-five mark seven, (beat) it appears to be a temporal rift of some kind. Mason looks at it on the screen. MASON (Confused) I wonder where it leads to? Doctor Sampson walks onto the bridge. SAMPSON-CARSLON That's why you've got me Major. He sits in at one of the consoles. TAYLOR (to Carlson) Kara keep a distance of five point two kilometers from the rift, (beat) I don't wanna get pulled into it. Carlson inputs commands into the console. YEAR: 2267 The USS Valiant is on the otherside of the rift. INT-BRIDGE Viewer shows the rift. BISHOP (to T'Vor) Full sensor scans. Lieutenant Commander T'Vor studies the rift as Commander Kennedy listens with her ear piece and turns to Captain Bishop. KENNEDY (to Bishop) Jack I'm picking up several radio transmission coming from somewhere on the otherside of the rift. Bishop walks down from his chair. BISHOP (surprised, to Kennedy) Transmissions from the rift that's impossible how? KENNEDY Unknown Jack. Bishop leans on the helm side of the station folding his arms looking at the viewer showing the rift swirling. CUT TO: Year: 2009 EXT-SPACE Enterprise is near the rift. INT-BRIDGE SAMPSON-CARLSON (Confused) Hmmm, strange I though rifts were unknown. Taylor walks over to her. TAYLOR Does it pose a risk to us? She inputs commands into the console. SAMPSON-CARLSON (off the console) No it's not emitting any lethal radiation. Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR Very well resume course to Atlantis. Then the ship jolts hard. TAYLOR DAMAGE REPORT! Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND WE SEEM TO BE CAUGHT IN A GRAVITY WELL COLONEL! Taylor hangs onto the arm rests of her chair as the ship is shuddering and jolting hard. CARLSON (helm officer) HYPERDRIVE IS OFF-LINE COLONEL! Martin looks at the console. MARTIN WE'RE BEING PULLED INSIDE!!!! Taylor looks at the viewer. EXT-SPACE Enterprise is pulled into the rift and vanishes. INT-BRIDGE (The crew is being tossed about as a white-out, in which everyone loses consciousness, they awake in normal space.) TAYLOR Damage Report! Mason looks at her console. MASON Shields are coming back on-line, (beat) the weapons array and power grid took heavy damage. Taylor walks over to her XO. TAYLOR (to Martin) Major send damage control teams now. Martin nods as Sutherland is listing to something on her ear piece. SUTHERLAND Colonel I'm picking up a signal, (beat) its on a non-standard SG Signal. Taylor turns to her. TAYLOR Let's hear it. She brings it up. BISHOP This Captain Jack Bishop of the Federation Starship U.S.S. Valiant, to unknown vessel we mean you no harm return this hail if you can. Taylor gets worried as the camera gets a close up to her. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits) Act One FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone) Enterprise is nose to nose with the Valiant. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE BISHOP This is Jack Bishop Captain of the Starship Valiant to the unknown vessel claiming to be the Enterprise, we've got our weapons locked onto you, (beat) if you don't respond we will open fire. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR (nods) Open channel. Sutherland inputs commands into her console and nods. TAYLOR Valiant this is Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor commanding officer of the United States Airforce interstellar vessel Enterprise, (beat) we've encountered some kind of rift that pulled us two hundred years into your time, (pause) we just want to return to our year. A few moments of silence. BISHOP (on side screen) Colonel Taylor we'll deactivate our weapons. Mason looks at his console. MASON (off his console) Their phasers are powering down Colonel. Taylor then turns to the viewer. TAYLOR (Sighs) Thanks we should meet face to face. BISHOP (On side viewer) Agreed, there's a planet five light-years from here we'll escort you to it. Taylor turns to Carlson. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Got it. Taylor turns to the viewer. TAYLOR (nods) Alright lead the way Captain Bishop. BISHOP (On side viewer, nods) Very well Bishop Out. Channel closes. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Stars Trivia Notes Background Information